logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
Magtir Spils/Characters
With the exception of the ones marked in italic, all other characters presented here are fictional. The Royal Family *''Hænard V: King of Cenhasia. *Kjolja: Queen Consort of Cenhasia. *Lennorn: Crown Prince of Cenhasia. Government *'Tilmen Whitmane': the Prime Minister of Cenhasia. She is the leader of the National Party for the first three seasons, the largest party in the Government coalition. She is described as an idealistic seasoned politician who wants to govern Cenhasia for the common good. Over time, she slowly becomes more ruthless and cunning and more willing to bend the rules. However, when she returns to politics she becomes idealistic once again, but she becomes more willing to use illicit methods. *'Thalald Kjeldson': member of the Borgerligshus. His official post is President of the Borgerligshus, but he often advises her on a variety of matters. Intensely loyal to the National Party, he is willing to use illicit methods such as blackmail and fraud to ensure that Whitmane gets what she wants in the legislature. Erratic and paranoid, he is prone to violent outbursts in private due his troubled past but he attempts to display an intimidating personality. By the third season, Kjeldson becomes increasingly loyal to Whitmane herself and eventually abandons the National Party. *'Chrilius Mjisversen': the Deputy Prime Minister and leader of the Liberal Party. In seasons 1-2, he retains a secret dislike for the National Party because of their surprise win. He is ambitious and often his quest for power sometimes conflicts with his role as when he sometimes acts without Whitmane's consent or undermines proposals harmful to his electorate. *'Elsirek Farseer': Minister for Foreign Affairs. Young and idealistic, she is somewhat moral, which often conflicts with Kjeldson's methods and her own. A member of the associate Liberal Party, she is often disgusted by Whitmane's dependence on Kjeldson's questionable methods. Opposition *'Jesvild Jurgissen': the Leader of the Opposition and of the Social Democratic Party and briefly Prime Minister. A energetic yet cunning and ambitious man who wants the Prime Ministership, Whitmane often has to deal with his various attacks. However, he is a well meaning politician who is unfortunately is tied up in a scandal that brings him down. *'Balihar Fjaldsson': the spin doctor affiliated to the Left Bloc, similar to Kjeldson's role. His crude behavior and intimidating personality makes him valuable to the Social Democratic Party's leadership. He is the mastermind behind the graft scheme. *'Jayer Herifkson': the leader of the Cenhasian Communist Party. He is an atheist and a fundamentalist socialist who is well known for his opposition to capitalism. *'Gurck Schmidt': the leader of the infamous National People's Alliance. First appearing in season four, he quickly became one of the most infamous and controversial characters on the show. He is frequently accused of being xenophobic, racist, misogynistic and ignorant by various characters. However, his blunt, outspoken personality and nationalistic rhetoric has earned him support among some disillusioned voters. Other *'Lamsine Broken': a young woman struggling to make a career in journalism at the CRT. Her reporter counterparts and herself are often a problem for the political parties when they unearth various misdeeds and scandals. *'Valti Whitmane': the husband of Tilmen Whitmane. He works as a news anchor at the same broadcaster as Lamsine Broken, who often pressured him to reveal details about his wife and her work. His relationship with Tilmen deteriorates significantly as their jobs puts major stress on their family and his life deteriorates. *'Felni''' and Vigka: Valti and Tilmen's children. International figures *''Ville-Veik Kuusisto: Prime Minister of Karistia until 2000 and a close ally of Whitmane. *Gerald Clair: Prime Minister of Anglosaw. *George W. Rusch: President of the United Republics since 2001. *David Balirs: President of Hisqaida. *José Mario Anzar: Prime Minister of Latinolia. *António Paredes: Prime Minister of South Matamah until 2002. *José Manuel Pedroso: Prime Minister of South Matamah since 2002. *Francisco Honório Cardoso: President of Palesia until 2003. *Geraldo Antônio Figueira da Silva: President of Palesia since 2003. *Lev Montano: President of the Vradivan Islands until 2000. *Pomeroi Classe'': President of the Vradivan Islands since 2000. Category:Television programs in Cenhasia Category:Cenask Rádio ef Televisen Category:Cenhasia Category:Television